Searching Through The Past
by AnnabethChase8820
Summary: Hayley remembers nothing from her life before the age of 10. Now 15, she finds herself running away from her foster home and finding an odd looking box. There, she meets a young yet old looking man named, the Doctor.


**This is going to be interesting. This is sort of my first time writing a story. I've written some stuff before but it was complete crap so it's gone and I'm starting fresh. So hello readers, I'm Danni and just so you know I'm the worst with updating stories. I try to do it once a week but it doesn't usually happen. But I'm not going to leave this story mid way through. I told myself this time I'm not going to do that. Finally, enjoy the story, if you have question, comments, or suggestions go on ahead and leave it in the reviews or pm me. Also I won't usually put author's notes in my story but this time it's happening. So, again, enjoy.**

* * *

Black. Everything was black. That was all she could see. Darkness, nothing but void and _a cat?_ Her eyes suddenly split open and found a small tabby cat staring down at her. The cat had a slight head tilt and jumped right over her and went back to whatever it was doing before. The girl sat up and looked around and found herself in a side alley. Her head was aching from something she couldn't recall and her body was tired. As if she had just came from running a marathon. Even though she didn't even run, at least she didn't think she did. The girl couldn't seem to think of anything. Nothing seemed familiar about this place and she didn't know where she came from, she didn't know _who she was_. Slowly, she got up and it was a bit of a struggle but it worked. The first few steps were wobbly, but she got her balance and continued on. Then she walked. Looking for something. Searching for someone. Trying to find a _Doctor_.

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

As Haley dragged herself out of bed her foster mother yelled,

"BREAKFAST! HURRY CAUSE IF YOU AIN'T HERE IN TIME YOU'RE CLEANING UP WITHOUT GETTING FOOD!"

A noticeable sign came out of her mouth as she unwillingly pulled her uniform clothes on and walked out of her bedroom door. To say bedroom is an overstatement. It would be more like a prison cell that she is forced to share with other people. She sleeps on a mattress with an actual bed frame. Honestly this foster home should have more money than a homeless village. All of her clothing is shoved into a box that is pushed into a back corner. Most of the kids who lived here were about 12 to 17. But many of the older try to shimmy themselves out of the home as fast as they can do they can get a start in a normal life. As Haley begrudgingly made her way down the stairs another foster kid was making his way up the stairs. Ugh, _him_. That stupid face of his with that stupid smile that screams 'I'm and douchebag'. He drives Haley up the wall with his existence. There are a few things that bother her in this world, one, rude and obnoxious people, two, avocados, and three, _Jake_.

"So, Haley," he says as he bumps into me on the staircase,"are you finally going to take me up on that offer?"

"Are you serious?" Pushing past him,"what makes you think I would ever want, _that."_ Gesturing to his person.

He scoffed and he says something of which she ignores because he is definitely not worth anything of her time. Jake is the biggest player Haley has ever run into and has been after her for forever. Even though she was only 10 when She got here, everyone was always so fascinated by her because of her 'origins'. The girls in her room would always go and make up some sort of tragic backstory of hers. She was a princess in witness protection or her parents were spies who dropped her off here to go off on a mission She would have to finish for them. She never really payed attention to that mostly because she didn't remember anything prior to waking up in some random back alley. But no matter what they said about where Haley came from, none of them ever felt _satisfying._ They didn't make sense in her mind in any way shape or form.

She came into the kitchen and Stacy, the foster mother, was handing out plates of food to everyone. hopped in line behind everyone else and for some reason it was oddly silent this morning. Most mornings she's woken up by every's talking and not Stacy calling us for breakfast. She whispered to Kate, who is standing in front of her why this is.

"Supposedly, Stacy found out that some of the boys have been sneaking out during the night and she said that didn't want to hear a word out of anyone's mouth this morning."

"Where are they even going?"

"I don't know, which is surprising because Joseph tells me everything the guys go out and do."

Kate and Joseph were the unofficial official couple at the house and everyone is sure that Stacy knows. Even though she specifically told everyone that dating wasn't allowed in the house, but Kate and Joseph are the most innocent paring Haley had seen. Which is most likely why Stacy is fine with it happening.

"Odd," She said as Kate goes up to get her food.

Haley got grab her food and Stacy said,,

"You have to clean your bathroom today, so get it done before school or after but if you do it after and they aren't clean by 5 you have to do the dishes for dinner, _alone."_

She gave a simple head nod and go on my way. Stacy knows that she hates doing chores but she'll do them. But there are times when Haley will need a little 'incentive' to get it faster. She brings her food back up stairs and puts it on her bed. She goes into the bedroom's bathroom and pull out all the clean supplies and rest them on the counter. She looks at herself in the mirror and can't help but stare. It's weird to think that she once knew her own face better than she does now. She's only been looking at it for 5 years and every time feels like the first. Her hair, light brown with it dyed into a blonde melt. Air dried and just a tab bit frizzy with a slight way in it. Little freckles are sprinkled around her nose and into both sides of her cheek. Hayley always had some redness on the pompous part of my cheek. Her eyes are what get her every time. Those are what make her stare forever. Brown, oh so brown, when they say eyes are windows to the souls, She really means it. The eyes just stare at you and yank at your chords. She gets a strange feeling every time she does this and it gets stranger and stranger every time. She finally broke the stair and start cleaning up the bathroom when—

"Are you sure that's what they've been doing?"

"I'm positive on it, there is nothing else that they could think of doing?"

"I didn't Jake wouldn't stoop that low, and we are only 16 why would they ever do that?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me, but I think it's because he's trying to impress Haley before Stacy goes and kicks her out."

As soon as Haley heard that one of the bottles fell on to the floor. A sudden rush of footsteps filled the room along with a slam of the door. Haley peered around the corner and found the room to be empty. She sat down on the toilet and looked around the window on the far wall. New York City. Out of all of the places she could've ended up it was New York. Maybe it's the fact that it's the only place she's been to in her 5 years worth of memories or something else. But she really hates this place with a burning passion. Hearing that Stacy is going to kick her out, for some reason, is almost a relief. Hopefully she could choose where the agency takes her next. It was always a sad goodbye when people left, but something told her everything would be alright. She finished up her chore and grabbed her bag and went downstairs. As she went out the door Stacy said,

"Haley. Come here please."

She turned and walked over to Stacy who was sitting in her office by the front doorway.

"Yes?"

"This is very hard for me to say, but a lot has been going on in the house, if you hadn't heard and it's not because of you."

"What is it?" Trying not to sound like she already knows what's going to come out of her mouth.

"The agency whose in charge of you is asking that we let you go."

"Like, I'm being adopted or moved to a different house?"

"An anonymous source has donated money to you and asked that you would be taken out of foster care."

"Sorry, I'm not getting this straight. But you're saying that I'm free to leave because some random person gave me money?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's how it's works, because I'm 15, almost 16, but I'm not at a legal age yet."

"It wasn't my decision to be made Haley, I question it also, but your donor will be supporting you from the outside until you are 18."

"Okay, cool, but where am I going to go?"

"The agency will figure that out as soon as you are in their custody."

A tiny, black, five passenger car pulled up in front of the house. A tall, lanky, brown haired man jumped out of the drivers seat and came to the door and knocked. He looked about in his 40, maybe older and had a strange feel to him. His hair was short and done into a combover, which scream and shouted pedofile to her. Even though he was a fat old dude he still rubbed Haley wrong.

"That must be them now, go pack up your things and get ready to go," Stacy said rushing to the door.

Haley ran up stairs to gather all of her things before Stacy could even reach the door. If only she could somehow escape whatever doom she was about to face if she went with this random guy. She would have to stay alone somewhere, probably being constantly bothered by agents. While the living alone sounded sort of nice everything else that came with it didn't. Being giving money from an unknown source and having to leave everything she'd known. None of it sat right in her stomach. Haley sat there for a hot second while Stacy was conversing with the man downstairs. All of a sudden it hit her. _The backdoor_. There were two sets of stairs, the first to the main entrance, the second to living room. She hastily shoved all of her things into her backpack and tipped toes her way down the back stairs. She silently dodged furniture and anything other than carpet and got to the backdoor. She opened the door and _ran._ She ran so fast she couldn't tell what pasted her by. Her legs were pumping one after another and going leaps and bounds every step until she reached the crowded streets of New York City. She was engulfed into the mass of the 'type A' human. Everyone needed to be some place in the next five seconds, so with Haley sprinting into the crowd, it wasn't out of place. She stopped next to a lamp post, dry heaving to get her breathe back. Once she got back to normal, she started walking. This was the part she didn't think about. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do? Haley went with her first quick judgement decision and look where it got her. The exact same problem from before. Away from everything she knew.

"What were you thinking Haley? Stupid." Taking a huge mental face palm.

All of a sudden she stopped. Everything was very familiar about this situation. Not the stupid part, but where she was. Walking. She looked to her left and couldn't believe her eyes. _The alley._ The place that was what she knew first, but something was _off._ She walked down the alley and sadly didn't see her little tabby cat that greeted her when she woke. As she walked further a audible hum that gave her chills down her back. Searching for a source, she stumbled upon the indescribable. A towering box, looming over her that it makes her feel like an ant. And the blue, the blue is what makes her stare longer. So vibrant and stimulative to the eye. On the top it read 'POLICE BOX PUBLIC CALL' in giant black lettering. Haley could feel _something_ radiating off it and it was disturbing. The box made her want to run away screaming but her mind told her ' _touch it_ '. She reached her fingers out to the silver handle on the doors. Wen she grabbed the door her body almost rejected its existence. She couldn't describe the feeling she got but again her mind told her ' _open the door'_. She pulled open the door and this time she couldn't move at what was in front of your eyes. It was like another dimension, appearing before her eyes. A circular room with a round console in the center filled with millions of buttons and levers. The top layer was lined with bookshelves and rings of lights. The room itself was a dull silver and had ominous lighting. All of a sudden she found her self standing next to the console in the center of the room. She brought her hand up to touch it then she was stopped in her tracks when a loud noise cam from a hallway to her left. She dashed into the moat and hid under the stairs. Whatever made the noise came into the room and started pressing buttons on the console aggressively. Haley peered over the edge and saw a man, about 6 feet tall with light gray curly hair. His back was facing her and just from his stance you could tell he wasn't having a great day. His head turned slightly and Haley ducked back down hoping he didn't see her. She head foot steps and the pressing of a few more buttons and levers. She let out a quite sigh started to make her way but closer to the exit door. She was going to have to make a run for it in order to make it out of here with out being caught. When his back was facing the door she jumped up out of the pit and ran for the door. She pushed out but it wouldn't budge. Still struggling, she could feel his eyes staring at the back of her head. His still didn't say anything but she could feel him ready to speak his mind to her. She stopped pushing the door, and stood there still as a stone. She kept eye contact with the white door interior and didn't move a muscle. Then he broke the silence with a Scottish accent

"Are you lost? Because you'll find that going out those doors you'll be even more lost."

In her mind Haley was screaming at herself to keep trying to escape, but what he said. _You'll be even more lost._

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't where we started dear."

"What do you mean?" Haley said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Do you want to see where we went? Come here."

Haley slowly turned around and saw his face. It was old yet it felt so young. Covered with wrinkles and age marks it could've been almost 60 years old. But looking at it felt like he was only 10. She made her way over to him and he pulled a screen over to the both of them. At first it had strange markings with circles on it and then it turned to a video feed of….ancient Egypt? Haley looked at the monitor with a very confused look and said,

"Is this some sort of joke I'm looking at here?"

The man gave her a defined look. He broke the look and sauntered on over to the door. He didn't say a word. All me did was pull the door open and a wave of heat hit her in the face. Everything was bright and then her eyes adjusted. Outside, what ancient Egypt. She jogged over to the door and peered out. They landed near the building of the Pyramid of Giza.

"Do you think it's a joke now?"

All she could do was shake her head no because this was _real._ It was all real. The sand, the air, the people, everything but the one thing she couldn't believe was him.

"Who are _you?"_

"Glad you asked. I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Haley said with a comical tone.

"Yes."

" Okay, 'Doctor' how did we get here?"

The Doctor shut the door and came back next to the console.

"With the TARDIS, which stands for Totally and Radically Driving in Space."

"Wait but if we traveled in space and time, wouldn't it make more sense to call it Time and Relative Dimension in Space?"

He gave her a dumbfounded look and instantly questioned,

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, we traveled in time and space, so there is the T and S. Time is relative, and in order to travel through time you have to go along the fourth dimension, which is time. So Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

He thought on it for a second and said

"Okay that's the new name, don't know why anyone would ever name it anything else."

As he started to press buttons and pull levers again, Haley spoke up and said

"So what exactly do you do?"

He looked at her with a great big smile and shouted,

" I go about time and space and do whatever and may I add you are taking this incredibly well. Especially with the whole 'bigger on the inside thing'"

"Wait, WHAT?"

The TARDIS came to a slamming holt and Hayley ran outside. She did a full run around the box and popped herself back inside. With a confounded look she said to the Doctor,

"It's bigger on the inside!"

Hayley kept running around and coming back inside while the Doctor smiled to himself. He hadn't felt joy like this in a while. Having a new companion was exciting every time they would first came into the TARDIS. This girl, oh was she different. Just by looking at her he felt happy. He couldn't pin point it but there was something about her that he couldn't quite understand. _Who was she?_ Obviously he wouldn't know her because they had just met but he couldn't say who or what she was. There were always fragments of people's past that float around them when meets new people but _her_. He got nothing about her. The radio was silent on his end. The only thing he knew about her was that she makes him happy. Exactly that's all he knows it would be a great idea to ask for a name.

"Umm, I didn't ask but, what is your name?"

Hayley stopped herself when she popped her head back into the TARDIS and exclaimed,

"The name's Haley. I haven't exactly got a last name so just call me Hayley."

"Hayley, where do you want to go?"


End file.
